


Unite and Conquer

by Ellstra



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Force-Sensitive Hux, Learning to Work Together, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 23:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellstra/pseuds/Ellstra
Summary: Hux has had enough of Ren's cluelessness, and of hiding who he is. Taking the title of Supreme Leader from Ren and humiliating him will be a moment of triumph for Hux.Or will it?





	Unite and Conquer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twistedsardonic (sfvamp)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sfvamp/gifts).



> This fic was written as a part of the Fandom Trumps Hate exchange for [twistedsardonic](twistedsardonic.tumblr.com) who asked for a fic with Hux being Force sensitive and the two of them growing closer eventually.

Hux arrived on the bridge in a mood fitting the circumstances – it was 0600, he got too little sleep because he’d been up late arguing with Ren about whichever dumb idea the newly self-proclaimed Supreme Leader had, and Millicent had decided that this night would be perfect for stretching her vocal cords, waking Hux up at four with blood-curdling screams. He was holding onto his cup of tea like it was the only thing in the universe that made sense, and he tried to avoid looking at his reflections on the shiny surfaces on the bridge. The meticulous cleanliness lifted his spirits a little though. 

“Good morning, General,” Captain Ellsea greeted him. Hux gathered enough energy to give her a polite nod as he joined her by the viewport. It was good to be back on a ship with a young crew and a Captain who didn’t hate him. Sometimes, Hux felt like every single person in the universe hated him, and talking to Captain Ellsea helped ease that feeling.

“Good morning, Captain,” he greeted her. 

“We should arrive at Corellia in a couple of hours, may I ask how long we’d be staying there? We’re a little short on some components and rations, so I was wondering if we could stop for a supply run.”

Hux frowned. Her statement was logically constructed and he understood the meaning of it, but why would she ask that, they were headed in the opposite direction–

“We’re going to Corellia?” Hux asked. Maybe he was so exhausted he’d missed something.

“The night shift had received an order to set for Corellia. It came from the High Command channel,” Ellsea replied. Hux appreciated that she didn’t waver, even when he sounded distrustful. Had he given the order while he was half asleep and now he didn’t recall it? That wasn’t like him; if anything, it was difficult for Hux to forget things he wanted to forget, not the other way around. No, he was fairly certain the command didn’t come from him, which left him with two options – either someone hacked the channel, or the command was issued by someone else with the authority to use it. And the channel was protected by a dozen safety measures Hux had personally approved.

“Excuse me, please,” Hux muttered and left the bridge without waiting for Ellsea’s response. Two navigations Lieutenants exchanged glances, as if confirming that the other was thinking the same thing. 

Hux was seething. All of his exhaustion was forgotten as he stormed down the hallways towards Ren’s quarters. It was a little far away, and perhaps he would have arrived faster had he used the lifts, but standing idly in a confined place would drive him completely crazy. And he needed to sort the worst rage out before facing Ren. It didn’t do good when he tried to confront Ren angry; it left him prone to being emotional and giving Ren the ammunition he needed to outwit him. Hux wouldn’t give him the chance today. 

Not anymore. He’d let Ren take the title, allowed him to feel like he was in charge, didn’t even defend himself from Ren’s violence, as his broken wrist kept reminding him. But enough was enough. Ren was interfering with the First Order’s goal, chasing after his daddy’s past like a holoshow hero on a quest for revenge. Except there wasn’t anyone to kill to avenge Han Solo’s death, unless Ren wanted to kill himself in one last overly dramatic spectacle. Hux didn’t think it that so out of character to not consider it a possibility, yet he couldn’t quite make himself enjoy it. Ren’s death would be a waste. He was reckless and unfit to rule, but mostly because he lacked discipline, not because he didn’t have valuable insight from time to time. Hux didn’t want Ren gone, but he did wish there was a way to keep him under control.

Hux didn’t bother respecting Ren’s privacy, or even inquiring if he was awake. He’d coddled Ren long enough. The door slid open noiselessly and Hux stepped inside, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. He’d been to Ren’s quarters before, and soon enough he could see the familiar outlines of the room he stood in. Ren’s quarters were enormous, taking up more space of the ship than anyone had any right to do, but Hux had to admit he liked the design of it. Ren was surprisingly sensible in decorating it, and to Hux’s tremendous surprise, he didn’t leave his belongings lying around on the floor. 

Hux’s boots squeaked quietly when he made his way towards Ren’s bedroom. Ren didn’t even stir in his sleep when Hux opened the door and slipped in. The room was cast in just enough light for Hux to make out the shape of Ren’s body on the bed, covered with a blanket all the way up to his chin. Hux never would have expected Ren to look this vulnerable, not even in his sleep, and it made him pause. An idea hatched in the back of Hux’s mind, far from fully formed, but very insistent. Ren was just a sad, lonely boy. Hux had been lonely his entire life, he knew the feeling better than anything else. Ren might be powerful but he was still human, vulnerable to the same things as everyone else.

Hux slipped a vibroblade out from the sleeve of his uniform. He sat down on the edge of the bed, careful not to wake Ren up, and placed the blade to Ren’s throat. Taking a deep breath, he tickled Ren’s consciousness with the Force. 

For a while, nothing much happened. Several of the muscles in Ren’s face twitched and his hand reached to his neck, probably to scratch an itch there. His eyes opened when he felt the pressure of the blade, and he jerked to get away, cutting his skin in the progress. Hux smeared the droplet of blood off.

“Shh, or you’ll get yourself killed,” Hux purred. Ren grabbed Hux’s wrist and tried to pull it away. Hux could feel the Force strengthening his effort, but it was so insignificant he almost began to laugh. Ren stared at him in bewilderment. 

“I just want to talk,” Hux said, “I don’t think you understand the weight of the responsibility you have as the Supreme Leader.”

Ren tried to overpower Hux, probably considering him distracted. The Force grew stronger, fiercer around them, and Hux’s grin widened when the astonishment in Ren’s eyes turned into panic. Hux loosened his own grip on the Force and for a while let Ren take over – he was thrown onto the floor, his windpipe tightening. He faked choking for a few seconds, clawing at his throat while Ren towered over him. 

“I think you forgot where your place is,” Ren growled, and the Force radiated off him. He looked menacing like this, powerful. Hux almost pitied him when he dropped the pretense and stood up, pinning Ren’s arms to his sides. 

“No, I’m finally claiming it,” Hux said, grabbing Ren’s chin with his hand. Ren pursed his lips, and glanced to the side, just fast enough to see the lightsaber on the nightstand twitch. 

“Oh no, let’s be civilised,” Hux purred and called the saber to his own hand, “let’s talk.”

“How are you doing this?” Ren breathed out.

“I use the Force,” Hux replied, his tone as flat as he could manage in his excitement. He couldn’t believe this was finally happening – he’d been made to suppress his powers for so long he barely believed he would ever use them fully – first to hide them from his father and the people at the Academy, then because Snoke made him to, promising him that one day,  _ one day _ , he will show Ren. Perhaps he should thank Ren for disposing of Snoke and thus removing this obstacle from his path.

“You’ve been Force-sensitive this whole time?” 

Hux didn’t answer. Instead, he let go of Ren and took a moment to let the Force in, feeling it flow to every single cell of his body. It was electrifying, like stretching his limbs after keeping them in one position for a long time, like taking a deep breath after drowning. This was his,  _ his,  _ and he was finally complete. 

“Yes. Snoke made me keep it away from you, because he was afraid it might hurt your poor little ego. For some reason, he cared more about where you came from than about skill. But that’s over,” Hux said, his voice growing louder with each word. The shift of power between them was intoxicating – Ren was dishevelled and wearing a pyjama while Hux stood in front of him in full uniform, in his moment of triumph. 

“I’ve never even suspected…” Ren mumbled, watching Hux like he saw him for the first time, “and you let me toss you around like some nobody.”

“And I hated every second of it.”

“I can’t imagine letting that happen to me,” Ren went on, as if he hadn’t heard, “why did you?”

“I knew Snoke cared more about you than about me. I didn’t know why, but it was the truth I had to work with. It was just one more compromise I had to make to stay at the top. Besides, I was used to hiding it. At least now I had a purpose to hide it for.”

“Is that why you made General so young?” Ren asked. He seemed genuinely interested in the answer. It annoyed Hux but he wasn’t really surprised – Ren only saw value in him now, with the Force. Ren was shallow like that. Maybe that was the reason why he was so lonely. 

“Partially,” Hux replied, “I did all sorts of things to prove my father wrong.”

“I thought you killed your father.”

“I had him killed, I’m afraid I haven’t had the pleasure to kill him myself, like you did. But you see, I don’t know if he can see me from hell, but on the off-chance that he can, I’d like him to see me now.”

A shadow of something Hux seldom saw there, mayhaps regret, or grief, passed over Ren’s face at the mention of his father. That was just like Ren – sentimental, torn-apart, uncertain. 

“What will you do with me now?” Ren asked. 

“Are you giving up? That doesn’t seem very much like you,” Hux said, “I thought you’d put up a fight.”

“So that you could beat and humiliate me without feeling guilty about it?” 

Ren looked directly at Hux this time, his chin raised in defiance. This was what Hux had expected, maybe with some screaming.

“So that I’d know you’re still good for something. Or do you always lie down and beg to be stepped on every time someone overpowers you? I thought you were prouder,” Hux sneered. He considered spitting on the ground to stress his point but he wasn’t an animal. 

“What do you want from me?” Ren growled and stepped closer. Force abilities aside, Ren was still taller and much heavier than Hux, and it seemed like he only now realised it. His eyes narrowed, and Hux felt almost satisfied now. “You came here to make your dramatic spectacle to reveal your powers for a reason, I assume. Or could you just not keep it secret anymore?”

“Nothing so prosaic, I assure you,” Hux shook his head, “you and I, we’re equals. We’ve always been, and we always will be, till death do us part, if you wish. You will not give orders to my fleet without letting me know. I won’t pry into your private matters, and you will leave me alone too. But the Order, or whatever’s left of it, belongs to both of us. I admit that I need you to help me lead it, Ren. Can you do the same?”

Ren stared at him, bewildered. They were standing very close; if Hux wanted, he could stab Ren. Or kiss him. The idea exploded bright and clear like a supernova, and shocked him in its intensity. 

“I don’t think you know what you want, Hux,” Ren said, “do you want me gone, or do you want me closer?”

He leaned forward, his lips just a breath away from Hux’s cheek. Hux made himself pull away. 

“I want you beneath me,” he said and turned around. “I expect you will attend my coronation as the Supreme Leader of the First Order. I’ll send you the invitation. For now, I revoke your rights to give orders via the command channel. We’ll stop at Corellia and stay there for three days. I suppose that is enough for you to go about whatever business you have there.”

“I thought you said we were equals,” Ren said, “and now you’re taking my autonomy away.”

“You’re welcome to suggest any strategies and plans to help us recuperate and finally deal with the Resistance. I will listen very carefully to each of them, I promise you.” 

“I don’t see how that makes me your equal.”

“You didn’t treat me as one either these past few weeks. See how it feels,” Hux said and left the room. This should be enough. If he knew Ren as well as he did, he would see him soon. 

***

At first, Kylo was convinced it was only a dream, a trick of his guilty subconsciousness. He had been feeling a little inadequate in the past few days, uncertain in his abilities. Self-doubt had never been foreign to him, but this was the first time when he seriously questioned his abilities rather than his inclinations. First, he was bested by the scavenger girl in a fight – he had been injured and emotionally unstable, but that still didn’t excuse his incompetence. He knew he had only himself to blame for it – he had let her overpower him and gain confidence that she, a nobody left on the most insignificant planet in the galaxy, could defeat him, Kylo Ren, the heir of Darth Vader. 

Then he failed at winning her on his side – he almost had her, nearly, but it was an illusion. He wanted her to join him on his quest of conquering the galaxy and shrouding it in the embrace of the Dark side, but she lived in the delusion that he was someone else, a lost, enchanted prince from a fairy tale who would be saved by her kindness. Kylo had had enough of kindness. All the people in his childhood had been  _ so kind,  _ it made him sick. Kindness was thinly veiled disinterest, or lenience. Everyone was always so nice, dismissing his bad temper, waiting for him to grow up from it. The more desperate he grew, the more he called for attention with violence, but it did him no good. Rey was just like that, only willing to accept him if he pretended to be someone else, someone who had never even existed. It hurt Kylo to admit it, but he was never going to get the belonging or acceptance that he craved from her. 

The fiasco with Skywalker was the last nail in the coffin. Kylo knew he had acted irrationally, but seeing his uncle for the first time after so many years was like a punch into the face. He’d fought so hard to leave his past behind, and defeating Skywalker should have been the final step towards victory. Instead, he was fooled by a mirage and wasted all his firepower on a ghost. He could see why both Hux and his mind had decided he was useless. No, all of that was clear enough. 

He’d expected Hux to try to overthrow him, wanted it, almost. But this he never could have predicted, and he thought he’d considered all the alternatives. It seemed all like a feverish dream, yet the cut was there on his neck, an undeniable proof. Kylo studied it in the mirror, wondering if there was a way he could have cut himself without knowing it and interpret it as Hux cutting him. Possible it was, yet Kylo knew it wasn’t true. 

The longer he dwelt on the matter, the less insane the idea of Hux being a Force user seemed. It had always seemed peculiar to Kylo how the Force seemed to completely avoid Hux – it flowed through all beings, but Hux was like a black hole. Kylo realised now what a self-assured idiot he was, mistaking it for a proof that Hux was inferior to him. The Force didn’t elude anyone, it was omnipresent. Some beings had developed natural mechanisms for hiding themselves from it or repelling it, and these were very dangerous to Force users. Kylo should have treated Hux the same way, but instead, he tossed him around and mocked him. He deserved much worse than being stripped of a title he wasn’t sure he wanted.

Kylo dressed, secured his saber to his hip and left his quarters. He searched for Hux in the Force, and was nearly blinded by his presence. Hux was on the bridge, as he should be this time of the day, but it still surprised Kylo. For some reason he’d expected Hux to act differently after the big reveal, but it only now occurred to him that the crew would have no idea what had happened, or sense the change in Hux. Of course Hux was still a General of the First Order. But was Kylo still the Supreme Leader of it?

He made his way to the bridge, glaring at whoever was in his way, which didn’t exactly make him feel better but at least it didn’t make him feel worse. When he stepped onto the bridge, many heads turned in his direction, then towards Hux, as if expecting a conflict. That made Kylo pause – what did he expect would happen now? 

“Ren, good of you to come,” Hux said with a falsely amicable voice, “could you please explain to Captain Ellsea why the entire ship should head for Corellia? We’re all  _ dying _ for your wise guidance.”

Kylo had been mocked before, by Hux more times than by anyone else, but this time it was worse. This time, he knew Hux had the right to mock him – he’d fucked up and was a laughable, pathetic excuse of a Force user. The knowledge infuriated him.

“It is of no importance to you. We’ll be staying for three days at maximum, I trust that should be enough to obtain all the necessary supplies the ship needs. Afterwards, feel free to take the ship wherever you wish.”

“I’m afraid that’s not quite enough for me,” Hux pressed on. He was smiling, just a bit, and it was the most terrifying thing Kylo had seen in a long time. There was something insane to it, something meant as a warning to him. 

“That’s too bad, isn’t it?” Kylo replied, but he didn’t feel as sure of himself as he tried to appear. Hux was trying to provoke him, perhaps to start a fight – did he want to kill Kylo and make it seem like a self-defence? Or was he merely trying to frame Kylo as incompetent and lock him up, to mock him? Kylo would have done the latter and he had a feeling that it was Hux’s plan as well. 

“Yes, it is,” Hux nodded, “you see, the crew, myself included, is a little confused. If I dare say so, your leadership has been rather lacking, in many ways. We would like to have more insight into what the vision is for where the First Order is headed. Please tell us.”

All the heads on the bridge were turned to Kylo now, some subtly, some openly. He could feel their hostility; they wanted to see him fall, and they were ready to raise Hux onto their shoulders and celebrate him like some sort of saviour with a clear vision. As far as Kylo knew, Hux was just as clueless as he was himself, maybe more. His frantic yelling of “We have no ruler!” was not part of the act; Hux was genuinely afraid of being left completely in charge, and he craved it either way. It was amusing really. Nevertheless, Kylo couldn’t find it in him to laugh now, when Hux trembled with years of unused potential, backed by a following Kylo himself simply didn’t have. 

His trip to Corellia wasn’t even that important – if anything, it was based on a hunch that perhaps Rey could have gone there, because of Han. It made no sense now, under scrutiny, but he couldn’t just back out now, when the ship had jumped to lightspeed headed for Corellia. He looked at Hux, who gave him a smug, self-satisfied grin, as if he knew that Kylo had backed himself into a corner that was impossible to escape. 

“I don’t have to justify my actions to you,” Kylo growled and turned around to leave the bridge, unable to see a better escape from the mess he’d gotten himself into. He took hardly three steps when his limbs stopped obeying him, frozen in place.

“You don’t,” Hux said, and walked past Kylo to face him, a pair of peculiar handcuffs in his hand. Their proximity made Kylo nauseated, and his eyes widened with fear when he realised they were laced with something that made the Force within him recoil. “You can keep your integrity in these. They’re a lot of fun, I know it from firsthand experience. My father used to make me wear them whenever he was reminded of my affliction, as he called it. I think after a day in them, you should be cured of your pride.”

Hux closed the cuffs around Kylo’s wrists and gave him that horrible, insane smile again. Kylo doubled up in pain and fell down onto one knee, his stomach turning. He looked up at Hux and tried to look defiant, which wasn’t easy when he had to keep his mouth open and breathe deeply not to throw up. Hux touched Kylo’s chin, caressing it with his thumb. 

“I don’t want to hurt you. You just need to learn some discipline,” he whispered, almost tenderly. Kylo gulped. His heart was rushing but he wasn’t sure if his body was reacting to the nausea or to Hux’s odd behaviour. His emotions certainly were at odds with each other – he despised Hux, feared him, hated himself for it, and underneath all of this, he wished Hux would touch him more. 

He must have let that thought slip away from his mind because Hux grinned and pulled away, making a show of brushing imaginary dust from his hands. Kylo felt naked, exposed and humiliated – it had been years since he was so vulnerable, with his thoughts laid bare for anyone apt to read them. Hux walked away without sparing him another glance and Kylo let his head fall between his shoulders, his eyes closed to stop the world from spinning. 

Some time later, someone was nudging him to stand up. His legs were shaky and he didn’t think he would be able to get up, but somehow, with the help of whoever was trying to make him move, he rose to his feet. He let himself be led away from the bridge, his mind hazy, and he realised only as an afterthought that he didn’t know where they were taking him or what was to happen with him. Coming to the realisation that whatever the answer was, he was too feeble to do anything about it, he stumbled along until he was asked to open his own quarters. He sighed with relief when he lay down on the bed and heard only distantly the sound of his door being locked from without. Kylo considered doing something about it but he quickly changed his mind, curling up into a ball that eased the engulfing suffocating feeling just enough to let him sleep.

***

Hux decided to visit Ren when his shift was over. He supposed Ren had suffered enough for the day, and if they were lucky, had learned his lesson and it wouldn’t be necessary to keep him tied up any longer. Hux brought a bowl of hearty soup with him, a rare luxury on the ship. He knew Ren would be weak after a day in the cuffs, and soup had always been the easiest thing for Hux to eat when he was sick. He knew how much Ren liked food, especially that which had rich taste. 

He found Ren on the bed, staring at the ceiling. He was wearing the clothes Hux had last seen him in, complete with the boots. He didn’t move or otherwise acknowledge Hux’s presence, but Hux could see his eyes following him. That was a good thing – Hux had feared it would harm Ren too much. When Brendol had used the handcuffs on him, he was an inexperienced child who didn’t rely on the Force to guide him through life like a sixth sense. Ren was a fully trained, powerful Force user, and Hux would lie if he said he wasn’t a little worried about the effect it would have on him. 

“Hello, Ren,” Hux said, keeping his voice down and hopefully non-threatening. He didn’t expect Ren to lash out the second he’d take the cuffs off, knowing he would likely be caught in the vertigo of it, but he knew better than to underestimate his opponents. 

Hux sat down on the edge of the bed and set the soup on the nightstand. Ren watched him with more interest now, and his lips parted slightly as if he wanted to say something. Hux pulled the key to the handcuffs from his pocket and unlocked them, freeing Ren’s wrists. He hid the cuffs in their protective case, despising the sickening, draining pull of them. 

Ren took a shaky breath and Hux could see that his whole body relaxed. He felt a small sting of pity for Ren and he nearly regretted tying him up. He stood up and went to Ren’s refresher to get him a glass of water. 

When he returned, Ren was propped against a pillow and the headboard of the bed, not quite sitting up yet, but there was more colour in his cheeks. He accepted the glass from Hux, drinking it slowly but steadily until he drained it and handed it back, wetting his lips with his tongue. 

“Do you want more?” Hux asked. He guessed Ren hadn’t drunk anything since that morning, maybe even last night. Ren nodded. Hux got up again, and this time, Ren downed the glass in one eager gulp, obviously feeling much better now. 

“Thank,” he croaked, his voice crackling. He cleared his throat and tried again. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

They remained silent for a long time. Hux had not exactly thought this through when he marched down to Ren’s quarters; he had no idea what he actually wanted from Ren, let alone how to get it. Ren watched him with his dark eyes, usually so expressive but dull and empty this time. It terrified Hux, and even more so when he knew he was the one to make it happen.

“Would you like some soup?” he asked at last. Ren looked to the side, as if only now noticing the bowl on the table.

“You brought me soup?” he asked, disbelieving. Hux flushed, feeling suddenly stupid. 

“I can take it away if you don’t want it,” he muttered, getting defensive.

“Stars, calm down, I just didn’t expect you to take care of me after you put me through the worst couple of hours of my life,” Ren said. Hux was relieved to see fire come back into Ren’s eyes. Arguing with Ren was familiar.

“I warned you,” Hux pointed out, but it didn’t sound as stern as he’d wanted.

“I suppose you did,” Ren shrugged. 

“Do you want the soup or not? I have other things to do than feeding you.”

“Then why are you here? You could have sent a trooper with the soup,” Ren asked, his gaze intense now, as if he was eager to hear Hux’s answer. Hux was taken aback by the question – it was a logical response, yet he didn’t have an answer ready. 

“I don’t know,” he said and stood up, too harshly. He made for the door, and almost hoped for Ren to stop him, with word or the Force, but nothing hindered his flight and he couldn’t stay if he wasn’t asked. 

He walked back to his quarters, trying to convince himself that this wasn’t a complete disaster. Anger and frustration bubbled up in him – he was a powerful Force user, in many ways stronger than Ren himself, he didn’t need him. He’d wanted to take over the Order for years, and he’d yearned to release the Force from its exile within his body for even longer. He had what he’d wanted, and yet he felt disconcerted because Ren refused to bow to him.

He didn’t need Ren.

Except he kind of did. It was embarrassing and Hux didn’t want to admit it to anyone, much less to himself, but he’d hoped to awe Ren. It only now occurred to him that Ren’s own pride was to be taken into consideration as well. 

He’d offered to be nice, but Ren made it plain he didn’t wish to play along. Hux would lie if he said he hadn’t hoped to form some sort of stronger bond with Ren and perhaps share some of his knowledge, but he was stubborn enough not to waste effort where it wasn’t wanted. Ren wanted to make things difficult, so Hux would reply in kind. 

The first thing he did after arriving in his quarters was check his calendar for the first available day to snatch Ren’s title away. If he had to be petty, he’d be petty with glamour.

***

Hux didn’t acknowledge Kylo’s arrival on the bridge. He was staring out of the viewport, not even pretending to be busy. Kylo was certain that Hux knew he was there – he could sense Hux’s cold radiant presence in the Force from the other side of the ship, no matter what he did. He wasn’t sure if Hux did it on purpose, if he was so ecstatic to finally be seen after years of hiding his power or if it were caused by something else, but it drove Kylo nearly insane. It was overwhelming and tiring – his mind was with Hux every second, even in his dreams, until he wondered if he was still himself. 

The past three days, out of which he spent two locked up in his room and the third in the ship’s library, trying to figure out if he was sick or if Hux was poisoning him, went by without Hux sparing Kylo as much as a glance. That would have been infuriating enough – Kylo was so used to seeing Hux and arguing with him that this silence between them bored him to death, but now Kylo was burning with curiosity only Hux could sate. And Hux kept silent.

“You wanted to speak with me,” Kylo said when he stopped by Hux’s side in front of the viewport. Hux kept staring straight ahead, as if there was something fascinating happening there. 

“Yes,” he said at last, “I wished to tell you I am getting promoted to Supreme Leader of the First Order in a week. I supposed you should know, in case you wanted to challenge my ascension to the title.”

“It’s my title,” Kylo objected, “you assume a position that’s already taken.”

“Is it? Because the crew seems to think that the old Supreme Leader, murdered so tragically by an inexperienced girl, has not left us any instructions on who should be his successor, and it would only make sense for the person with the highest rank in the Order to assume the position.”

“You don’t have the highest rank. You’re just one of the Generals!” Kylo hissed. Heads were turning in their direction, and Kylo had never felt as despised, as unwelcome as he did in that moment. He knew, in that moment, that it didn’t really matter if he had the right to take the title, as Snoke’s apprentice. 

“I was the only General who received orders directly from Snoke, and I am in charge of the strategy of the Order,” Hux replied. His voice remained calm and collected, but Kylo, who knew Hux better than he’d want, could see uncertainty in his face. There was that nervous twitch in his nose that Kylo would find endearing under different circumstances, which gave him hope that Hux’s claim wasn’t as steadfast as he tried to make it seem. “But they’re welcome to challenge my claim. As are you.”

“Then I challenge it,” Kylo pressed on. He lay his hand on the hilt of his lightsaber, “I was Snoke’s apprentice, trained to be his successor. I have the right to his title.”

“You hold no rank in the Order.”

“Neither did Snoke.”

“He had been lurking in the shadows ever since the Order was founded. He had a special position in it. You do not,” Hux replied. Kylo summoned the Force and pushed Hux against the viewport. Hux, probably taken aback by the severity of Kylo’s attack, allowed it to happen, staring Kylo in the eyes as if trying to discourage him.

“I have been serving it for years. I did more for the Order than you ever could. You’re a coward,” Kylo growled, “you hid behind masses, too afraid to show who you are,  _ obeying  _ people who told you to be someone else. You’re not a leader. You’re a lousy strategist. We should have wiped the Resistance long ago, and yet here we are, with half of the Order destroyed by a single woman whose ship you couldn’t blow up.”

“They escaped from Crait because of you!” Hux hissed and pushed back, making Kylo stumble. The officers in their immediate vicinity scattered, and Kylo wondered if a fight was to break out between them. He almost welcomed it; his hands itched with the desire to draw his lightsaber, and the Force roiled in him, ready to lash out. 

“They never would have got there if you didn’t play with them like a cat with a mouse!” he shouted. He tried to grab Hux with the Force again, aiming for his throat, but it was impossible, like trying to catch water in his bare hands. Hux grinned and twisted his hands as if he was wringing wet clothes between them. Kylo’s breath was knocked out of his lungs and he doubled over in pain. He called the Force back to himself, building a shield to keep Hux away, and the pain subsided.

“Then maybe,” Kylo croaked, still trying to catch his breath, “neither of us should rule.”

Hux didn’t reply, strengthening the attack on Kylo’s defences. It pushed Kylo to his knees as he tried to escape the pressure that threatened to break his spine in half. He’d underestimated Hux again, and he would be punished for it if he didn’t gather enough strength. 

Kylo roared, pushing against Hux. If the attack was this forceful, Hux must have laid his mind bare to unleash it. Kylo concentrated his thoughts on the brilliant entity which had been haunting his dreams for days, forgetting all about the physical world for a chance to attack Hux at the core. He reached out and grabbed the first thing he could reach, intending to wreck it.

_ A succession of emotions and images consume him, and for a while he’s completely immersed in Hux’s consciousness. The forcefulness of it frightens him and he pulls back not to be blinded by it. Anger, frustration, fear, remorse. Hux blames him for something, and blames himself. The fear grows stronger when Kylo tries to see the images, and he nearly pulls back before pushing further. Hux’s mind unravels in front of him, and he sees. _

_ The two of them, side by side in a bed. Fingers linked together. Rain is pouring outside the window, fire crackles in the fireplace. They’re safe and content. They won; they don’t have to fight anymore. He rolls over and sees his own face, uncannily distorted, until he realises that’s how others see it– _

Kylo came to himself in an unfamiliar bed. He felt as if his skull had been split in half and the axe was still lodged in his brain. He closed his eyes and the pain subsided just a little bit, so he kept them shut. His body was sore all over but it was more of a dull ache, insignificant in comparison with the headache. He was completely knackered but his agony didn’t allow him to sleep. 

“Sir,” someone whispered at his side, “are you awake?”

Kylo was, but he wished he wasn’t. He opened his mouth and tried to speak but his tongue was stuck to his palate.

“If you can hear me, close your right fist.” 

Even a simple task like that cost Kylo every last bit of energy that he had but he managed to curl his fingers and hug them with his thumb.

“Good. You had us really scared. You were unconscious for three days,” the voice continued, subdued and soothing. “I’ll give you some water, don’t start.”

Something cool and wet touched his lips, then droplets of water trickled into his mouth. He swallowed them eagerly, rolling them on his tongue like they were the most delicious thing he had ever tasted. The flow stopped for a while, then returned again. 

“Thank you,” he whispered at last. 

“No need to talk just yet,” the person replied, washing his forehead next. The pain behind his eyes eased a little with the cold and his consciousness slipped away again. 

***

Hux had barely slept since the confrontation with Ren. As he had anticipated, the group of older officers opposing him had finally found some ammunition for their hateful campaign against him – his Force sensitivity was revealed in the most unfortunate way. It all turned against him; he was now a traitor and a liar. His opposition wasn’t numerous but it was loud and it quickly gained traction. The people in the Order were disheartened by the heavy losses they had recently suffered, and with Snoke gone and Ren and Hux apparently without any clear sense of direction for them, it was easy to point accusing fingers and promise glorious victories.

Hux spent hours talking to the undecided officers, visiting bars, gyms and other forms of social gatherings to gain their support on top of his work, but for every new follower he gained, he lost two more. A curious number of them claimed that his recent fallout with Ren was to blame, which astonished Hux the most – it insinuated that they had once been a tightly connected unit rather than the quarrelling rivals that Hux took them to be. He couldn’t wrap his mind around it, but he knew one thing – he needed to gain Ren to his side again.

The problem was, Ren had still not been released from the medbay, and Hux was oddly afraid of going to see him. He had no idea what exactly happened between them on the bridge; one moment he was pushing Ren down to keep him in place and the next there was someone else in his head, watching thoughts Hux tried very hard to hide even from himself. After that he remembered very little, mostly flashes of medics rushing by, a wall of black and grey and a swimming vision until he gathered his wits lying in his bed with a medic performing a check-up on him. He was told Ren ended up in medbay with a serious concussion and several broken bones, not to mention all the bruising, which terrified Hux more than he cared to admit. 

He didn’t want to hurt Ren. He didn’t really know what he had been trying to do, but he certainly didn’t wish to send Ren to the medbay. Maybe there was a reason why Snoke wanted him to hide his powers – he was dangerous, to himself and others. He pushed the thought out of his mind because it sounded too much like Brendol, and instead opened a blank page on his datapad to plan a strategy for winning Ren to his side. He couldn’t fail again, and his position wasn’t very easy to begin with.

He needed Ren’s support, but at the same time, he didn’t want to end up being Ren’s subordinate again. They had to work together, but if he were to keep his position, he’d need a following, not to follow. Ren was an outsider, not just because of his Force sensitivity, or at 

least so Hux hoped, but simply because he was too mysterious, too foreign. The majority of the officers had no idea what to expect from him, and he didn’t share their experience. Hux did. He’d watched the bombing of his planet, he starved under rationing due to shortages, and he went through the ordeal of the Academy training. Hux hoped this was still enough.

Ren was proud, and most likely rightfully so. Hux could beat him in a struggle of the Force alone, mostly because Ren still didn’t quite know what to expect from him while Hux had studied Ren’s fighting methods for years, but Ren was extremely skilled with his lightsaber, and he had a natural talent for reading minds. Hux had always been more for manipulation from without rather than reading the person and attacking them with the full knowledge of their weaknesses, but it was a difficult strategy to employ on Ren. 

Hux stopped that train of thought immediately. Comparing their strengths and weaknesses wouldn’t get him anywhere – if he were to succeed, he had to be honest with Ren. And with himself. He set the datapad down and left his quarters. 

Ren looked like an AT-AT had walked over him. Hux felt a pang of guilt as he approached his bedside. Ren watched him with cautious eyes, but at least he didn’t shy away. Hux extended his arm towards him, a small black box with a red ribbon sitting on his palm like an offering. Ren’s eyes narrowed.

“They told me you can eat everything now,” Hux explained, still holding the box at an arm’s length, as if Ren was a wild animal. Hux berated himself for it and walked closer. There was no chair for him to sit on so he stood at Ren’s bedside, crouching awkwardly.

“Not poison though,” Ren said but accepted the gift. 

“It’s not poisoned.”

“Would you tell me if it was?” Ren asked, pulling the ribbon. Hux was almost nervous and urged Ren to open the box as soon as possible but Ren apparently wanted to enjoy it.

“Obviously,” Hux replied, “and you’d eat it anyway.”

“Is that what I think it is?” Ren asked, peering into the little box.

“Yes,” Hux nodded, “see, it’s not poisoned, because it simply didn’t need to be, that thing is poisonous on its own.”

Ren chuckled, then wrapped his free arm around his chest as it hurt him. 

“Thank you, the stuff here is horribly bland,” Ren said when he recovered, finally looking at Hux. 

“You’re welcome,” Hux nodded. Silence stretched between them, awkward and heavy. Ren kept rubbing the upper part of the box between his fingers, the dessert untouched. He was obviously waiting for Hux to start a conversation. Hux’s throat constricted every time he tried to speak.

“I’m sorry you ended up here,” he said at last.

“Yeah, well, I guess it was my fault too,” Ren shrugged. Hux’s heart rate picked up.

“I need to talk to you. I fucked up this whole matter, I should have been more civilised about it,” Hux said. He wondered if he should sit down on Ren’s bed, but decided against it, “I just wanted you to respect me.”

“You put a knife to my throat and tortured me for a day,” Ren pointed out, “that’s not the best way to earn someone’s respect.”

“You’re right,” Hux nodded, “I’d like to correct it. Let me be honest with you, I need your help. The First Order is turning against me, and I need your support to help get their trust back.”

“Why should I care?” 

Hux thought about it for a second. This was a question he was too afraid to ask himself before, because he simply didn’t have an answer for it. 

“What do you want, Ren?” he asked, keeping his voice as level as possible, “I just can’t figure out what’s on your mind. Do you want to lead the Order? Or do you just want to control someone?”

Ren stared at him, as if it had never crossed his mind to ask himself such a question. He picked at the cake Hux had brought him and put a small bit of it in his mouth, chewing it forcefully like it was a piece of tough meat.

“I want to belong,” he said at last. His eyes were cast down to his knees and his voice was barely above a whisper. 

Hux forced back a smile – he hadn’t expected this confession so soon. 

“You’ve been isolating yourself since you came here, and from what I know, even before,” he said, “look at us. We’ve been fighting ever since we met. Imagine what we could have achieved together.”

Ren looked at him. 

“I can’t go back in time,” he said, “can you?”

“Of course not, I’m not a fairy,” Hux snapped, “but we’re not dead yet, are we?”

“You want us to be… friends,” Ren said slowly, as if tasting the word. 

“We can be friends, if you’d like,” Hux nodded, “But most importantly, I need us to work together. Show the Order that you stand with me. Let me be the Supreme Leader and be my advisor.”

“Why you? I was Snoke’s disciple.”

“You’re an outsider,” Hux explained, keeping his voice as level as possible. This was getting too close to their fight on the bridge. “Most of the crew of the ship sees you as too unpredictable. You’re a brilliant warrior, Ren, and we need you, but you’re not a poster boy.”

“And you know everything about being a poster boy,” Ren smirked, one eyebrow raised. Hux flushed. 

“I was hoping I destroyed all the evidence,” he muttered. 

“It was really difficult to come by, I’m not gonna lie,” Ren said, “which is a shame, your ass is a piece of art.”

Hux had no idea how to respond to that. It had never even occurred to him to consider that angle of approaching Ren. He hadn’t used his body for his gain in ages that he forgot about the possibility, and he’d never thought of Ren as of a man with physical desires. Apparently that was a mistake.

“Well thank you, I suppose,” he said.

“Seriously though, what do I get from this? I didn’t kill Snoke just to replace him,” Ren said, shifting the mood of the conversation back to serious. 

“I won’t give you orders, Ren. It’s just a pretense, to keep the Order together, which is the absolute priority now. If we don’t keep power in our hands, the Order will crumble into hundreds of little factions fighting each other.”

“And I should trust you, because…” 

“Why would I lie?” Hux asked, throwing his hands up.

“You’re a notorious liar. You’ve lied about being Force sensitive your whole life. What do I know about you?” 

“What will you do then, if you don’t join me?” 

“I’ll join you,” Ren replied, taking Hux completely by surprise, “I don’t have any better option. I don’t care for your petty military politics, I just want to destroy the Resistance. I want my mother to be the last one standing in the ashes of her work, to lose absolutely everything. Maybe then, she’ll see she should have rather spent time with me, because I’ll be alive and her work will be dead.”

Ren spoke quickly, his voice was so agitated that a troubled nurse rushed in to check up on him. Hux glared at her and Ren fell silent but she left soon, having found nothing wrong with him.

“I’ll destroy her work, if you help me,” Hux promised with a small victorious smile. 

“I’ll help you,” Ren said and offered Hux his hand. Hux took it and shook it, holding onto it for a little longer to savour the feeling of victory. 

***

Kylo could sense Hux’s nervosity. It was a curious sensation – Hux had always seemed so steadfast and confident. They had connected through the Force over the last few days and were now attuned to each other’s emotions and moods. It wasn’t as strong as the link Snoke had created between him and the girl, but it was more natural. Kylo didn’t know why it happened but it was a very nice sensation and if Hux didn’t complain about it, Kylo was more than happy to feel less lonely. 

He walked over to Hux, who stood behind his table and fiddled nervously with the button of his new cape. His hair was styled in a different, more flamboyant fashion than usual that allowed its brilliant colour to shine. Kylo wished Hux would wear it that way all the time, and he wished even more to run his hands through it. 

“Relax,” Kylo said, catching Hux’s hands with his own and steadying them. Hux looked at him, their hands linked, and Kylo’s heart raced. Hux looked tired, pale with dark circles under his eyes, and Kylo wished he could stop time and give Hux a chance to sleep. 

“It will be okay. I’m with you,” he continued, feeling it was the only thing he could do. He massaged Hux’s hands between his own, trying to warm them up. He couldn’t tell if it was working when they were both wearing gloves, but at least the tension in Hux’s shoulder seemed to subside.

“If you betray me, I’ll kill you,” Hux replied, and Kylo was certain it wasn’t an empty threat. There was a vulnerability in Hux’s voice, as if Kylo’s betrayal could break him, and Kylo didn’t know what to make of it. 

“I know,” he nodded, “I won’t.”

They remained standing like that, close yet apart, and Kylo wondered if Hux could feel the hopeful anticipation he failed to suppress. If he did, he didn’t acknowledge it – he didn’t lean closer to Kylo, but he didn’t pull away either, leaving them balancing on the precipice of uncertainty. Kylo felt as if each of his muscles was stretched to the maximum to keep them both there, and it was almost unbearable not to leap blindly, or let go and fall. 

There was a knock on the door and before they returned back into reality, there was a tech in the room. Hux pulled away but Kylo allowed himself the luxury of thinking he was reluctant to do so. 

“I’m sorry to interrupt, General, but the equipment is ready, and you said to come get you five minutes before the broadcast, sir,” the tech said nervously. They were almost too small for the jumpsuit they were wearing, and Kylo could barely make out their face behind their long hair. Kylo had never seen a more accurate personification of stress and anxiety, and he felt sorry for the poor tech. 

“Thank you,” Hux said, both his posture and voice collected and steady. The nervosity was still there, but it was just a small bundle tucked in the back of his mind now. “Ren, will you come with me?”

“Of course.”

Kylo knew what Hux would be saying in this message to the First Order, he had some sections memorised from all the times he heard Hux practice and rewrite it. Hux had insisted he needed Kylo for it, even though the reason why was beyond Kylo – Hux was much better with words, and he never actually  _ asked  _ for suggestions. Kylo didn’t mind watching Hux work in the slightest, so he didn’t poke it too much. 

“I’d like you to be in the shot,” Hux said as they followed the timid tech down the corridor.

“If you wish,” Kylo shrugged, “I don’t have any fancy clothes though.”

“You don’t need them,” Hux shook his head, his eyes roving, “you’re impressive enough as it is.”

Kylo tried very hard to stifle a grin, feeling it was unbecoming of his position. It was odd though – he had put so much effort into killing Snoke and taking his position, and now he gave it up almost without a fight. He wasn’t sure why, and he wondered if Hux manipulated him into it. It was certainly a possibility, and a rather probable one at that, but Kylo refused to believe it. He had been drawn to Hux ever since they met – Hux was ruthless and ambitious and never gave anything up for free, and he was just as unwilling to play by the rules as Kylo. Where most people recoiled, Hux pushed forward to achieve his goal. Hux never struggled with his conscience – he took lives, destroyed entire planets, and he never wavered. Deep down, Kylo knew Hux was the leader the First Order needed, firm in his conviction and skilled at telling crowds what they wanted to hear. 

Kylo had lashed out with anger and frustration and aimed it at Hux simply because he was the closest person available. He was furious and he needed to vent his anger not to let it destroy him – he had failed and the girl had fled again, to his useless mother and cowardly uncle, because he couldn’t make her  _ see.  _ And then Hux broke down – Hux, his idol, who always knew what to do – and Kylo just couldn’t bear to hear it. He just wanted to silence him, but for some reason, Hux croaked those words, and they sounded too enticing for Kylo to refuse them. 

When he killed Snoke, he didn’t think of who would take his place at the head of the Order. He merely wanted to get rid of the voice in his head that kept him down – he’d had enough of insults and commands, and if he wanted to convince the girl to join him, he had to eliminate all competition. He couldn’t risk Snoke pitting the two of them against each other, so Snoke had to go. Kylo had no interest in leading the First Order, but he did want to impress Hux.

Maybe this was the way to go. If they really could work together and trust each other, they might just about win this war. The words Kylo had uttered in their fight on the bridge were true, as were Hux’s. They both had flaws, and the biggest one was pride – Hux had wanted to gloat and revel in destroying his enemies in a slow pursuit and let it lull him to a fake sense of security, and Kylo wasted their resources on executing his revenge instead of looking at the whole picture. He didn’t know if they would be able to submit to each other, but Kylo was willing to try, if it meant he would finally find someone who would really understand him.

Kylo pulled himself back into reality when they stepped inside the room and were met by a handful of other techs. There was a chrono on the table, time counting down. Two men immediately fussed over Hux’s make up, fixing it for the last time before the broadcast. Kylo swallowed his bitter, ridiculous jealousy and lurked in the corner to get out of everyone’s way. The time ticked away, nearing the last minute. Hux sat down behind the table, fixed his cape to show off the Palpatine family crest on his left breast and closed his eyes to steady his breathing.

Kylo still couldn’t quite wrap his mind around the fact that Hux was apparently a descendant of the Emperor. He’d seen the proofs and he didn’t really think it was something Hux would make up, but it was just too fantastical – what were the odds that the two of them would meet? Then again, whoever had such blood in their veins was destined for greatness. It wasn’t fate that brought them together, it was the natural order of the universe. The Force wanted them to meet. Kylo hoped their futures were brighter than those of their ancestors. 

“We’re going live in twenty seconds,” a tech called and Kylo made his way into the frame, standing behind Hux. In a rush of inspiration he ignited his lightsaber, the crackle of it filling the air. 

The woman behind the camera gave Hux a thumbs up, and the room fell silent. Hux took a deep breath and spoke.

***

Hux wasn’t nearly as confident as he tried to appear. He knew he could inspire people to follow his cause with a speech, but he never did it this blindly. It was very different from when he had an audience whose reactions he could see, and who he could touch with the Force. But the situation required a broadcast, so a broadcast it was. He could sense Ren behind him, a reassuring warmth unknowingly reaching towards him, and hear the hum of his lightsaber. 

He could barely recognize Ren. As if Hux asking him for help had completely turned Ren’s perception of him. Ren was now like a loyal puppy following its owner and demanding love. Hux had no idea what to do – Ren obviously wanted something from him, and Hux wasn’t entirely sure if he could give it to him. Mostly, it alarmed him how easily Ren submitted to him just because Hux showed him some kindness. Ren was a useful ally but he would be a terrible adversary, and Hux could see how easy it was to win him over with a promise of affection. How long would it be before someone appears to be better at that than Hux? 

He forgot all about Ren when he was given the all clear for the broadcast.

“People of the First Order,” he began, the words he had rewritten so many times floating in front of his eyes, “I am General Armitage Hux, and I am here to tell you the truth about what had transpired in the past few days and where the First Order is headed, so that you can make an informed decision with who you want to side.

“It has recently been revealed in a rather unfortunate incident that I am Force sensitive. I have been made to keep my abilities secret and have until now never used it to gain a rank or position. It is high time, in the light of the recent events, that I take responsibility for my heritage. I am assuming the role of the Supreme Leader of the First Order after a treacherous Resistance spy killed our former Leader, and will be relying on Kylo Ren’s expertise and help, just like our own grandfathers worked together to bring prosperity to the galaxy, and with your support, we will succeed where they had failed.”

Hux paused and turned his hands palms up on the table.

“We will need all the help we can get. Infighting has been the downfall of every great civilization and empire, and I am certain that despite our differences, we all have the same goal in mind. I welcome all dialogue, but don’t mistake benevolence for weakness. I will not tolerate traitors.

“There are people in the First Order who keep promising you cheap and easy victories. I can’t make your decision for you and if you choose to believe them, you will bear the consequences of such a choice. But I trust you’re reasonable enough to realise that permanent victories are never easy or cheap.”

The camera went dark and Hux waited for the mark that he was truly not on record anymore before sighing and relaxing a little in the chair. Ren turned off his saber and went closer, his hand hovering above Hux’s shoulder as if he wasn’t sure whether he was allowed to touch it.

“You were amazing,” Ren said and his fingers brushed Hux’s shoulder at last, so lightly he could barely feel it. 

“Thank you,” Hux replied and stood up, “let’s take a walk. I need to stretch my legs.”

Ren walked at his side, his stride sure and steady, and Hux wished he could command his body with such confidence. Despite his best efforts, he had never managed to grow a proper musculature, and the reminder was extremely jarring in Ren’s presence. 

“We need to have a plan for if it doesn’t work,” Hux said when they were alone.

“It will,” Ren countered, “you don’t realise what effect you have on people.”

“As flattered as I am, I have to consider other options. I don’t know if we have the numbers to rule by fear, and linking people to you just with your charisma is rickety, at best.”

“You’re still the Starkiller, and now you’re Force-sensitive. That does mean something to people, even now. They may be cynical about the Jedi, but they do fear what they don’t know,” Ren said, “you say we don’t have the numbers to rule with fear. I disagree. Let’s show them what two Force users can do.” 

“What do you mean?”

“I think you spend too much time on starships,” Ren explained, “let’s try a different approach. We’ll travel across the galaxy, just the two of us, like the old Jedi, and you’ll see how many people will join us. The officers will follow – or they won’t.”

“It seems to me like you want to take a vacation,” Hux pointed out.

“We deserve it,” Ren shrugged, “besides, we’ve lost too many ships to exist solely on them. I think it’s high time we establish a real capital for the Order.”

“Do you have any other arguments ready or did you expect to have convinced me by now?” Hux asked.

“Well, I could also say that spending some time in the sun could really help you, and that your officers could benefit from being left alone to do their jobs,” Ren said, “I could probably come up with more but I hope this satisfies you.”

“I’m never completely satisfied,” Hux remarked, his voice dropping lower than he planned. 

“Is that a challenge?” 

“It is if you’re up to it.”

“Alright then,” Ren said, “pack your bags, we leave tomorrow.”

***

The prospect of spending an unspecified period of time alone with Hux was both thrilling and absolutely terrifying, and Kylo still couldn’t quite believe that he suggested it. They didn’t manage to set out the day after Kylo’s bold statement, partly because Hux had had his uniforms altered to appear more regal and it took a while, but also because they were rather far from any civilised systems. But now, three days after the spontaneous decision, they were sitting in a shuttle headed for a moderately sized planet that had up until now remained strictly neutral. Hux was sitting opposite Kylo, striking in his new uniform, and entirely ignoring him. 

Kylo hadn’t seen much of him in the past few days. They made plans for this journey but Hux made it clear he had no desire to talk about anything besides business, and he always left right after the briefing, refusing Kylo’s offer to discuss the Force. It drove Kylo crazy – they could learn so much from each other, but Hux acted like Kylo was a task he could put down the second he wasn’t interested in it anymore. Kylo wished Hux would yell at him, or sneer or even hurt him again, anything to feel like Hux actually acknowledged his existence. There had been a fragile sense of connection between them before but it was gone now, as if it never existed, and Kylo feared Hux was no longer interested in keeping up the pretense that he needed him.

He could challenge Hux, he supposed, to elicit a response, but he knew, at the same time, that he would lose his chance at something better with Hux, whatever that may be. He nursed the hope that this was just a test – Hux had always said that Kylo was impatient. So Kylo resolved to be on his best behaviour and show Hux that he could wait too. 

In a way, Hux was just another person he wanted to manipulate. Kylo was good at manipulation – or at least he used to be, before the fiasco with Rey. Maybe he never would have gotten her on his side, because she really was delusional enough to believe she would find understanding from people who couldn’t even dream to compare to her power. She really would be satisfied with mediocrity just because it was  _ good _ . She was never meant for him – she was to be his foe, an obstacle, but never his nemesis. It was crystal clear now, and Kylo wondered how he never realised it before. 

“Ten minutes to landing,” the pilot announced. Hux straightened his already immaculate uniform and checked his datapad. Still no spared glance for who was to be his sole companion for the imminent future. Kylo wondered if Hux would ever actually acknowledge his existence, because so far it seemed like he forgot entirely that Kylo was there. 

“Hux,” Kylo said at last, biting his lip. He chastised himself for it, “Are you sure about the plan?”

Hux looked at him with a sneer. “Do you have a problem with it? I’m open to suggestions.”

“We shouldn’t talk to them,” Kylo replied, “we should just go there and show them what we can do!”

“Your suggestion is duly noted,” Hux said, just as the pilot called that they had five minutes to landing.

“No, it’s not,” Kylo growled, “if it were, you’d consider it and change your mind. But you chose to oppose me again. Why do you even drag me along, huh?”

Hux spared him but a short glance. Kylo was shaking with the desire to throw him against the wall like he would before all this mess, and he realised only too late that Hux could hear his thoughts. Their eyes met again and Kylo held his chin high, resolved not to be the first to look away. 

“I don’t know,” Hux shrugged, “I guess I believed you when you said that thing about two Force users being stronger than one.”

“You’ll hardly need to be stronger than anyone if you’re going to just talk to them.”

“I disagree,” Hux said, “you see, it’s much easier to negotiate if you have something over your opponent. Power is always important, not only when you actively exert it.”

“Like all the good your power did to you in all those years when you let other people walk over you?” Kylo sneered. Hux’s face twitched, and Kylo didn’t know if it was a good or a bad sign, but at least it was a reaction. 

“But I am on top now, am I not?” Hux said, and just like that, it was gone. Kylo groaned. 

He didn’t know what to expect once they landed. He looked out of the viewport but he couldn’t see much because it was oriented so that he faced upwards instead of to the ground. 

When they landed and gate opened, heat poured inside the transporter. Hux stood up and emerged out of it first. Kylo followed him, descending the stairs onto the ground amidst a ring of locals. Kylo assumed from the amount of jewelry they were wearing that they were important, and they bowed their heads when Hux arrived. Kylo was sweating already, but Hux looked like there had never been anything more comfortable than the rays of sunlight reflecting off his hair. Kylo wondered if Hux should be in the direct sun like this. He didn’t dare voice his concern.

“Good afternoon, Supreme Leader Hux,” one of the locals said and spread their four arms in what Kylo assumed was supposed to be a welcoming gesture. “Welcome to Ramashi. We are most honored to host you. I am Paravi Salara and I am a spokesperson for my people, for not all of us speak basic.”

“Thank you, Spokesperson Salara,” Hux said, “I am most delighted by the opportunity to visit your beautiful planet. This is Kylo Ren, my right hand.”

“It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance, sir,” Salara replied and bowed again. Kylo wasn’t sure what to do so he just nodded. 

“I would like to see the capital, if you’d be so kind as to show it to me,” Hux continued, steering the conversation back from Kylo to himself. 

“I would,” Salara said, “but first, let me introduce Esafassa Murian Tza, the king of Ramashi, and his right hand, Iraqua Murian Shawa’gh.”

Salara raised two of their hands in the general direction of the two most expensively adorned people who stepped forward and bowed their heads. Most of their jewelry was striking, shiny and colourful and too big for Kylo’s taste, but they wore a small silvery necklace with a matching pendant, each having a half of what Kylo assumed would form a star. He wondered, suddenly, if ‘right hand’ didn’t have a different meaning to these people. 

“My honour,” Hux said and Kylo mirrored him. Salara said something in their language to the king, who replied, still looking at Hux. Their speech reminded Kylo of insects, but not a single kind – as if they could conjure the sound of a firefly’s wings with the buzz of a bee and twist it into something else. 

“The king says he would like you to join him on his tour of the capital. Your hand is welcome to share Hand Shawa’gh’s carriage, they would be given a translator,” Salara said.

Hux glanced at Kylo. “We are your guests and as such will follow your wishes. Allow me a moment with my beloved, please.”

Kylo hoped the Ramashians didn’t have a very good grasp of understanding human facial expressions, because he was certain his own must have betrayed his astonishment. Hux did this on purpose then. He knew that he had essentially called Kylo his husband. Kylo didn’t know which emotion to feel first after this revelation.

“Of course. The carriages will be here shortly,” Salara replied and turned away to give them some privacy.

“What are you doing?” Kylo hissed. 

“I read something about this people before we came here. They’re terribly sentimental, and they don’t consider people fit to rule until they’ve found a mate,” Hux explained, words pouring out of his mouth so fast that Kylo had to focus on understanding him, “if someone asks about how we met, lie as little as possible. We got bonded only recently, when Snoke died. Make it sound like we’ve always wanted to be together, but he kept us apart. They’ll love it.”

“Why didn’t you tell me you were going to pull this off?”

“I didn’t know how,” Hux said and for a brief moment he looked insecure. Kylo nearly fell for it, wishing desperately for it to mean that Hux wanted their lie to be the truth.  

“Next time, find a way,” Kylo muttered, his voice as harsh as he could manage, and he turned away from Hux. Their carriages had been drawn up in the meantime and Shawa’gh was already waiting in one. There was another person in the carriage with him, the translator Salara mentioned, Kylo assumed. He climbed inside the carriage and sat opposite Shawa’gh, the translator on his left. 

“Greetings,” he smiled. “My name is Kylo Ren, I’m pleased to meet you.”

“I am Shesash Fum, I’ll be your translator today. I believe you and Hand Shawa’gh have already been introduced.”

“Yes.”

“Excellent. We should be ready to set out in a few moments,” Fum said and fell silent. Kylo felt extremely uncomfortable; the carriage was a little too small for him, he was sweating profusely and he wasn’t sure if he was supposed to initiate a conversation or wait for Shawa’gh to speak.

They started moving then. The carriages drove smoothly and steadily through the dry landscape. There were small greyish bushes scattered throughout the orange sand and every once in a while a gust of wind blew past a loose tuft of it. Kylo tried to spot any animals but if they lived there, they were hiding or too small for him to see. 

Shawa’gh spoke suddenly and Kylo started. He had almost forgotten him, lost in his own grim thoughts. 

“You seem rather captivated by our land, Kylo Ren, were you not born on a planet?” Fum translated. 

“I was born on Chandrila,” Kylo replied, seeing no reason for lying, “the climate is much different there.”

“Is your right hand from Chandrila too?” 

“No,” Kylo replied and, hoping Hux was right about this people, he added, “he’s from Arkanis. But it’s been a while since either of us has been on a planet. We’d like to see as many planets as possible now that we can.”

Shawa’gh looked quizzically at Kylo, who was left to wonder if Fum translated his words correctly. He wasn’t used to being in such a situation – he spoke half a dozen languages fluently and knew the basics of many others, but this one was too exotic for him. It left him feeling rather vulnerable. 

“How many have you visited so far?” Shawa’gh asked. 

“Yours is the first,” Kylo admitted, “we made the decision a few days ago and your planet was the most intriguing in the vicinity.”

“We are honored to be the first to host you. Though I am curious – what do you wish to achieve here? I am no fool, I know people as powerful as you don’t just go about on holidays.”

Kylo tried to read Shawa’gh’s expression but it was impossible. It seemed to Kylo that he had not moved a single muscle in his face the entire time, and with that Kylo simply couldn’t expect to understand if the question was hostile or not. He reached with the Force, just brushing Shawa’gh’s consciousness, but his mind was too foreign. Kylo began to wonder if it wasn’t a mistake to come here.

“We are trying to rebuild the First Order,” Kylo said, opting for honesty, “we were hoping to gain your support for it.”

“And how were you trying to achieve it?” 

Kylo had no idea. Hux had opted not to share his strategy, probably because he expected to be the one to do all the talking, and Kylo could barely apply his own idea now. 

“We aim to restore the security and stability of the Empire, and we hope not to repeat its mistakes. We would like to leave each system more autonomy in exchange for their loyalty to us,” Kylo could tell that Shawa’gh was listening intently to him, at least, so he went on, relying on his instincts, “You understand the advantages of a single ruler with a handful of advisers, as opposed to democracy.”

“I do,” Shawa’gh said, “and I appreciate you being so open with me.”

“There has been enough lies and deception,” Kylo pointed out, “I have grown up in the heart of the New Republic. It is a flawed system destined to fall.”

“The Emperor used to believe he would live forever,” Shawa’gh pointed out, “and he didn’t. It is dangerous to be prideful.”

“He does live, in a way,” Kylo said with a small smile, “my right hand is his descendant.”

Shawa’gh blinked; Kylo noticed he had two pairs of eyelids. He was fairly certain this was an expression of surprise and he felt oddly proud about it. 

“I will not stoop down to asking if it is true but will instead inquire why it’s been unknown to the galaxy for so long.”

“He was forced to keep it a secret by people in position of power,” Kylo explained, “they’re dead now, and he’s ready to claim his right.”

“What about you?”

Fum was watching Kylo too – up until now she had been invisible, simply giving voice to their conversation, but she seemed very curious about Kylo’s answer. 

“What do you mean?” Kylo asked to buy some time. 

“What is your right to claim?” 

“To advise. To protect,” Kylo said, “to love.”

“You don’t seem like a follower.”

“But I am no leader.”

“No,” Shawa’gh said and leaned forward, “you seem like a pusher, or a guide. Do you think you’re what he needs... or wants?”

Kylo considered his answer for a moment. He wondered if Hux was going through a similar questioning, and if so, how he fared. They should have been doing this together, or at least agree on a strategy.  _ Lie as little as possible,  _ was the only instruction Hux gave him.

“I have to try,” Kylo replied, thinking this was the closest thing to the truth. He would not admit to his insecurity in front of them, or to the history between him and Hux. He spoke of the future, hoping Hux would too. “I’m the closest thing to a friend he has.”

Kylo wished he could tell if the way the corners of Shawa’gh’s lips rose was a smile or a threat, or both, but as it were, he was forced to watch the landscape around him in a frantic search for something he could point out or praise to disrupt the silence. The city spread around and in front of them and it looked like no place he had seen before – for its size and arguable technological advancement, it looked more like shelters created in natural caves and holes in the ground. Kylo couldn’t even guess how many houses he saw, for some places didn’t appear habitable until he was directly in front of them. 

“You seem to be very connected to your environment,” Kylo pointed out.

“We try to leave as little mark on our planet as possible,” Shawa’gh replied, “it isn’t ours to destroy.”

“That’s admirable.”

“Thank you. It is the reason why we have never entered into alliance with any galactic regime. Ramashi is rich in several minerals and we refuse to mine more than is absolutely vital to our survival. We don’t want other people to profit from our riches when they will not suffer the consequences of the shortages.”

Kylo felt his respect for Shawa’gh grow. This was a very sensible stance to hold yet one not shared by many monarchs and people in charge. Shawa’gh appeared to be more than aware of the privileges and responsibilities of his position, and Kylo was suddenly certain that he and Hux greatly underestimated their counterparts. On the other hand, he had to concede that it would be a mistake to try to take over by force. 

“If someone were to offer you some sort of alliance without asking for your resources, would you consider it?” Kylo asked. He supposed there was no reason for beating around the bush. 

“That would depend on what else would be asked, and what would be offered. We would always hold a dialogue, it might just turn out to be rather short if we’re uninterested,” Shawa’gh replied, “But please, leave this conversation for when we’re reunited with our mates. I don’t wish to keep anything from mine.”

Kylo knew he made a mistake, but hoped it wasn’t too grave to ruin their chances at negotiation. The road they took was wide and busy now, and there were crowds watching them from the sides of it, some cheering, some waving flowers or handkerchieves. Kylo tried to guess what they thought of their leaders from their behaviour but couldn’t, just like he failed to guess Shawa’gh’s sentiments a moment earlier. 

Thankfully, the carriage in front of them stopped a while after that and Kylo supposed they were at the end of their journey. The coachman opened the door to their carriage and Kylo waited for Shawa’gh to exit the carriage before doing so himself, stretching his limbs as discreetly as he could. The sun hit him with full strength again and he shuddered against his will as sweat trickled down his torso. Hux was laughing at something Tza said and looking like he was having the time of his life, the bastard. He never looked more attractive, Kylo thought, in his tight-fitting uniform that accentuated his lithe figure but managed not to make him appear small. Suddenly, Kylo wondered if he were allowed to touch Hux since they were pretending to be married. His heart beat faster at just the thought of it.

Hux caught his eyes, and before Kylo had the time to feel panicked about it, he wrapped himself around Kylo, whispering into his ear: “Still think we should have blown them up?”

Kylo didn’t reply; Hux knew the answer and there was no need for him to draw more attention to them. 

“Your palace looks absolutely wonderful,” Kylo said out loud. Hux turned to watch the building in front of them – it looked just as fitting to the landscape as the rest of them but it was enormous and adorned with precious stones and metals. 

“Thank you,” King Tza said, “you are most welcome to join us for Para-uph now. Visitors are rather fond of it, I must say.”

“We will be honoured to accept,” Hux replied. 

They were escorted to the palace by a handful of guards in armours as sumptuous as the palace, and Kylo was left to wonder if they could really face any potential threat in such a complicated clothing. They held long staffs with what seemed to be really sharp iron spikes at the ends, and more weapons were attached to their belts. Kylo wondered if they also had blasters hidden somewhere or if they took their aesthetics so seriously that they refused modern weapons.

Para-uph turned out to be a fancy name for a tea party, or at least so it seemed to Kylo. It took place in a special room designed only for such purpose, decorated lavishly with delicate frescoes depicting important moments in Ramashi history and mythology. Tza and Shawa’gh took turns narrating the stories behind some of their favourites. They were both very good story-tellers, and Kylo was certain he’d be able to listen to them for days. They were sat on low sofas covered with so many cushions there was barely space left for their bodies, and Hux had cuddled up to Kylo’s side, laying his head on Kylo’s shoulder like it was the most natural thing for them. Kylo’s heart was beating so fast he supposed it must have used up a year worth of beats in the few hours. 

The tea itself was prepared in a complicated manner by a servant who explained the whole process. Hux listened eagerly, asking questions here and there. The servant seemed delighted by his interest and Kylo could see the look of appreciation Shawa’gh gave Hux. It seemed like Hux’s one indulgence would finally pay off. 

When it was finally served, Kylo waited for Hux to take the first sip. He was quite certain that if Hux liked the tea, he would find it repulsive himself, and he wanted to be prepared for it. His guess proved to be correct and he did everything in his power to hide his reaction. He drank the first cup but refused a refill. Several snacks were brought to the table and Kylo tasted all of them in a desperate search for something that would wash the horribly bitter taste of ash from his mouth.

“Please excuse Kylo’s untrained taste buds,” Hux said then, apparently having noticed Tza’s gaze, “It’s his one flaw that I can’t seem to make go away.”

“Yes, I just can’t seem to find my way to luxurious tea,” Kylo said, “although Armitage still tries.”

Warmth spread through Kylo when he said Hux’s first name, and he had to resist the urge to  _ purr  _ with pleasure. He looked at Hux, who appeared flustered, and suddenly his mind felt empty. How long had Hux been there, without him noticing? Kylo didn’t have the time to analyse it, or the fact that Hux’s first name seemed to work like a spell on him. 

Their hosts laughed and Kylo tried not to shudder when he heard the sound – it made his skin crawl, shivers running down his spine. Hux seemed unfazed by it, and he drew soothing circles on Kylo’s thigh. Kylo could barely feel it through the thick fabric of his pants, but it comforted him nonetheless.  

“Now, when we’ve shared tea, I suppose the time has come for us to discuss the purpose of your visit,” Shawa’gh said and Kylo immediately snapped back to attention, as distracting as Hux’s touch was.

“Yes,” Hux sat up straighter but his thigh was still touching Kylo’s, “let us. We’ve come with an offer for you to join the First Order, as you know by now. We believe there is a common ground for us to find here.”

“Stabler regimes failed to convince us to join them,” Tza replied, “why should we give our sovereignty up now?”

“Because we need you,” Kylo said, “you have better conditions for negotiation with us than you ever had before. You’re the most powerful system in the vicinity – we could make you governors of this sector, or help you subject the systems and planets that you’ve been in war with for centuries. It’s just a matter of discussion.”

“We won’t give up the resources of our planet,” Shawa’gh countered, “I’m sure you’ve done an analysis and know what riches we sit on here. And they’ll stay there, under our feet, for as long as there are Ramashians fit to fight.”

“We’ve also done analysis of the other planets you govern. It’s of course admirable that you don’t want to ruin your home with mining, but you don’t seem to have such scruples about other’s homes,” Hux said. His face was impassive, and Kylo couldn’t read the faces of their opponents, but he was quite certain that Hux had just made a very good step.

“Those planets are not suitable for life,” Shawa’gh pointed out, “they’re not good for anything else.”

“It must be difficult to find workers for those mines,” Kylo said, “if the conditions are so harsh. I bet you could mine more if you had more people for it.”

“We can manage.”

“You’d manage more if we sent you workers for it,” Hux continued Kylo’s idea, “they’re very low-maintenance and endure in bad conditions.”

“And you’d want a percentage of the minerals,” Tza finished. 

“Obviously. But I gather you’d have the same amount of it left to yourselves if the mining is more effective. Plus, as it is, I suppose it is rather difficult for you to sell the surplus, with how remote your system is from the industrial parts of the galaxy. We could act as mediators for you and your future buyers.”

“Will you please excuse us for a moment? Spokesperson Salara will show you our gallery or gardens if you’d like,” Tza said. Kylo didn’t let his face turn too triumphant, but he could feel satisfaction from Hux. 

“Of course,” Hux said with as much civility as he could muster, and they stood up. Salara led them away from the room, and Hux took Kylo’s hand.

***

The negotiations took three days but the result was worth every minute of it. Hux and Ren had been shown more of Ramashi and ate so much traditional food Hux was afraid he would get food poisoning. Ren was ecstatic to try everything, as Hux expected, and his appetite improved his reputation amongst Tza and Shawa’gh a little. Overall, at the end of their visit, Hux felt confident that they gained a powerful ally. He couldn’t help but feel proud of the two of them, succeeding where everyone else had failed. It still surprised him a little how well he and Ren worked together if they tried. 

Ren was very convincing and his imposing physique gave his words additional weight that the Force couldn’t replace. At times, Hux was left staring at him, wondering where all that diplomacy came from – it seemed like Snoke made both of them hide parts of themselves. He’d never guessed how smoothly Ren could butter someone up without them even noticing. It was obvious while Snoke didn’t let him develop these skills – Ren could do anything he set his mind to if it involved conversation. For someone who had been regarded as a mere fighter for years, it was a surprising talent.

“I’ll miss this bed,” Ren said, disrupting Hux’s train of thought. Hux opened his eyes and looked at Ren sitting on the other side of the bed. They were given a luxurious suite so big they were almost afraid in there, and the bed was softer and bigger than any other Hux had ever slept in. There was only one bed too, and it was a little awkward when they first saw it but neither of them said anything, for fear of making it worse. Hux wanted to joke about it now at least – his tongue itched with the unspoken  _ Will you miss sleeping in one bed with me?  _ But he didn’t say it, afraid of Ren’s answer.

“You don’t get to sleep like a king every day,” he said instead. He thought he saw Ren’s face fall a little, as if he had expected Hux to make the one bed remark, but he dismissed it.

“So where to next, then?” Ren asked next, to break the heavy silence between them, “I could use some colder weather.”

“I’d love to see rain,” Hux sighed, in a sudden moment of fancy. Ren gave him an amused look.

“You make rain sound like an erotic experience,” he said. 

“Comforting is more like it,” Hux explained, “I grew up on a rainy planet. You get nostalgic for things from your childhood, even if the childhood itself sucked.”

“Hmm,” Ren hummed, as if deep in thought. Hux wondered what Ren was nostalgic for, or if he tore his own memories into such small shreds that there was nothing he missed now. The thought made him sad; there had been moments in his life when the only thing that helped him keep going was the knowledge that some time away from then, there will be something he’d miss with fondness about it. Silence stretched between them; Ren seemed distant and the ticking of the chrono on the wall was as loud as blaster fire. Hux watched the seconds tick away, waiting for Ren to speak up. He never did.

“Ren?” Hux piped, after a long time.

“Hmm?” 

“Is there something you want to talk about?” 

Ren raised his head and looked at Hux. He seemed conflicted, his big eyes overflowing with emotion Hux couldn’t read. But then he sighed and shook his head.

“Maybe later,” he said. Hux was disappointed, but he didn’t push further. There was hardly any reason for them to share sob stories, and yet he felt hurt by Ren’s distance. “Let’s go to Orkis. I hear it rains all the time in there.”

The moment was over, but Ren was obviously trying to make it up to him. Hux chose to appreciate that and scooted over closer to Ren to read more about the planet on Ren’s datapad. Their upper arms brushed against each other and neither of them moved away. 

***

The lightsaber was heavy in Hux’s hand, and he was tired but not ready to give up yet. Ren looked so effortlessly elegant with his own monstrosity of a weapon and Hux was determined to get on his level, one day. Ren, of course, had the advantage of years of training on his side, but there were few things Hux had not achieved if he set his mind to them. So he lifted his own saber, a darker, bloodier shade of red than Ren’s, and attacked the training targets again. Ren had been preparing them for him, making them increasingly more difficult, which Hux took to be a good sign. The montage was hardly ever impossible to pass for him, so Ren was actually trying to make him improve rather than embarrass him. 

Ren was obviously still trying to impress him. He’d been gone for a week looking for the right crystal for the saber, and then spent hours with Hux teaching him how to build it. Hux had always assumed Ren was shit at building sabers, judging by how his own seemed to be barely holding together, and he was very surprised to find that Ren was actually so good at mechanics that he knew how to put his saber on the brink of explosion but keep it from taking that last step. He was a genius and an idiot at the same time. It was an important lesson for Hux, in more ways than one. It made him see Ren in a different light – his chaos and apparent lack of discipline had discouraged Hux from listening to his ideas in the past, but he saw now that it had been a mistake. It had been a little infuriating, but it turned out that their differences allowed them to see flaws in each other’s plans and helped them work better together than they would have on their own. Hux needed Ren, and he was starting think that he didn’t mind it too much.

“Good,” Ren said when Hux finished the whole circle, “you’re very gifted. Soon, there won’t be anything I could teach you.”

“Will we move onto real fighting then?” Hux asked. He turned his lightsaber off and pushed his hair from his face. 

“I didn’t think you’d want to fight,” Ren said, “physically, I mean. With me.”

“You’re stuttering like a nervous schoolboy, Ren,” Hux pointed out. Ren glared at him, his face and shoulders turning red. Hux enjoyed it, even knowing he was being purposefully cruel. “Does the concept of fighting me fluster you so much?”

“I don’t have to let you make fun of me,” Ren muttered and turned away from Hux. He nearly ran towards the door. Hux realised, with a hint of surprise, that he didn’t want to let Ren leave. He shut the door with the Force to keep Ren from opening them, and he almost expected them to explode as Ren pushed against them.

“Ren! I’m sorry,” he called. Ren deflated, his shoulders dropping. He didn’t turn around though, so Hux walked over to him and lay one hand on his shoulder. “I’d like to brush up my sparring skills with you.”

“I don’t think I want to,” Ren said curtly, but he didn’t shake Hux’s hand off. Hux searched for the right words. They were on a precipice and he realised he wanted, desperately, to fall onto the right side of it. He’d grown accustomed to Ren’s presence, relied on his need for affection and not once put actual effort into their relationship and yet Ren still followed him; Ren, who had turned on everyone in his life who was no longer useful to him. Hux suddenly hoped he was not useless just yet.

“Look at me, please,” Hux whispered, putting as much Force into his voice as he dared. Ren hesitated but turned at last. Hux reached for Ren’s hands but didn’t take them, giving him the opportunity to choose to take them. Ren didn’t move.

“I know you think I’m taking you for granted,” Hux said. Ren didn’t look him in the eye, but Hux supposed he was shy rather than unwilling, “And I admit that I did. But I’m not anymore.”

“You really think I’m stupid enough to believe you?” Ren asked. Hux supposed he deserved it.

“Well you’re stupid enough to stick around,” Hux shrugged. He probably could have come up with a more romantic answer, but it wouldn’t be honest, and he wanted to be honest with Ren for once. 

“I suppose I am,” Ren mumbled and he raised his head, a small smile curling his lips.

“I didn’t expect you to submit so easily,” Hux said, “I just wanted to show you that I wasn’t your plaything. I just wanted you to stop hitting me.”

“I just don’t think I’m a leader. In a way, it was liberating to know that the responsibility is not all mine,” Ren replied.

“We really are a bunch of idiots, aren’t we?” 

“I have no idea how everyone has not turned on us yet.”

They laughed, and without meaning to, without making a conscious decision, they wrapped their arms around each other. He didn’t know who initiated the kiss, or if it just happened, but at some point, Ren’s lips were on his own and they were just as smooth and plump as he expected. He nibbled at the lower one and Ren whimpered, his grip on Hux’s torso tightening as if he couldn’t get close enough. The kiss lasted for hours, or at least it seemed to Hux – they didn’t pull away to breathe, afraid they’d have to face the situation. Somehow, they stumbled closer to the wall and he was now holding Ren backed against it; his head spun from the sheer exhilaration of the moment. 

“You should have done this that night when you came into my room,” Ren mumbled against Hux’s lips, “it could have spared us a lot of fighting. I’m pretty sure I would have done anything you asked of me if you kissed me like this.”

“But where would be the fun in that?” Hux replied. 

“I think there’s still plenty of fun to be had,” said Ren and his hands slipped lower to cup Hux’s ass. Hux laughed and kissed Ren again.

  
  
  
  



End file.
